


Не очень удачная сделка

by Lvilv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: После своего признания Будо ожидал любого: Шин начнёт его избегать, презирать, игнорировать, но уж точно он никогда не мог бы подумать, что Хигаку будет вести себя, так как он ведёт себя сейчас.
Relationships: Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 2





	Не очень удачная сделка

После своего признания Будо ожидал любого: Шин начнёт его избегать, презирать, игнорировать, но уж точно он никогда не мог бы подумать, что Хигаку будет вести себя, так как он ведёт себя сейчас. Масута, конечно, был не особо против, но вот окружающих это порядком раздражало: они ничего не говорили, но это было понятно по их взглядам, в которых читалось желание убить и Хигаку, и Масуту прямо здесь, сейчас, самым болезненным способом. Шин эти взгляды будто бы не замечал.

Стоило кому-то подойти к Будо, как где-то неподалёку появлялся Хигаку, который мог сесть на колени к Масуте, начать его обнимать, или вообще лезть целоваться. Во время занятий в клубах Шин где-то половину времени проводил в своём клубе, а вторую в клубе боевых искусств, проверяя, не собирается ли кто-нибудь: приставать, говорить или смотреть на Будо дольше пяти секунд.

Спустя неделю, у всей школы сдавали нервы, даже самые холоднокровные студенты не остались в стороне. Но всё решилось очень просто: никто не подходил к Будо, не имея на, то какой-либо веской причины.

Спустя ещё неделю всеобщего игнорирования Масута понял, что пора бы уже поговорить с Шином и этого разговора он боялся даже, наверное, сильнее, чем признания. Будо очень надеялся на то, что Шин не задержится в клубе, но как назло именно это и произошло. Если бы он сразу мог поговорить с Хигаку, то у него бы не было времени, за которое он бы мог передумать или отложить этот разговор на завтра, послезавтра или послепослезавтра и так далее. Но всё-таки переборов все страхи и сомнения, он дождался Шина, который вышел из клуба явно в очень хорошем расположении духа, и не очень-то хотелось его портить, но этот разговор был необходим. Все подобранные до этого Будо слова вмиг улетучитесь из головы, после того как Хигаку счастливо улыбаясь обнял Масуту.

-Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — прошептал Шин, сильнее прижимаясь к Будо и отводя глаза куда-то в сторону.

-Мне тоже нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — после слов Шина, Масута начал немного переживать.

-Знаешь, это походит на сцену из какого-то слезливого сериальчика, не находишь? — усмехнулся Хигаку.

-Да, есть такое, — согласно кивнул Будо, — ну, так, что будем делать?

-Давай сначала ты скажешь, а потом я, — Шин наконец-то перестал обнимать Масуту.

-В общем, насчёт твоего поведения в последнее время, — Будо старался не смотреть на собеседника и не видеть его лицо; он хотел продолжить, но его перебили.

-Я тоже хотел поговорить про это, — Будо удивлённо посмотрел на Шина, щёки которого стали чуть-чуть краснее, чем обычно. — Прости, за такое поведение, просто я хотел посмотреть через, сколько ты меня бросишь, о этого, как видишь, не произошло. Сказать, что Масута был в шоке, ничего не сказать, он, можно сказать, завис, как периодически зависают компьютеры в игровом клубе. И даже, кажется, не заметил, как Шин подошёл и легонько поцеловал его в губы. — Ладно, пошли домой, — радостно пролепетал Хигаку и, взяв Будо за руку, направился к выходу из школы.

«Ему не обязательно знать правду, как говорится: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь», — улыбнулся своим мыслям заместитель главы оккультного клуба и крепче сжал ладонь в своей руке, а так же на всю жизнь запомнил, что не стоит соглашаться на предложения Суккубов и Инкубов: «Ненадолго попользоваться телом». Но всё равно, всё получилось, как нельзя лучше.


End file.
